


I Hope That You Burn

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [4]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Burn (Hamilton) references, Candela has been in bad relations before, Candela-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I shouldn't play Hamilton while writing, Multi, She needs the love that I've been giving to Spark and Blanche, She's too perfect for what has happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela's not always been the reckless run-around girl that she is now.<br/>She used to care about what her actions could mean for her relationship, but now... That's not there to hold her back.<br/>But when Spark proposes a relationship between the three of them, she only remembers how bad it's been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope That You Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



All she wanted was to sit on Blanche's couch drinking Red Bull for thirty minutes before jetting back off to re-claim the gym that Sparky had stolen from her, but Candela's dreams were stopped by a single thing.  
Spark sat down beside her, fidgeting nervously. He looked up at her, took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and then shut it again. She sighed, and shoved him gently.  
"What's it now, Electric? You trying to find your tongue again? It's in your mouth, doof."  
"N-no, uh, I... Candy, I... uh... I've been thinking. Could we have a relationship? Me and you and Blanche? Like, romantic. If you get what I'm saying. Uh... Yeah, awkward."  
Candela froze. She had tried a relationship. It had been a mistake, and she knew it. She rubbed her arm, and looked away, trying to avoid the thoughts that always followed the thought of a relationship.  
Running by Jeremy's side.  
Hugging him.  
Being forced away from family and friends so slow that she didn't notice.  
Slowly feeling trapped.  
Being unable to leave the house after so long and feeling stuck.  
Escaping with her pokemon and never wanting to go back.  
And now Spark wanted her in a relationship, just like that boy had.  
She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. She dug her hand through her hair, trying to control her breathing somewhat. It didn't work.  
"U-Uh, Candela? Oh, goodness, I messed up, didn't I?"  
"No. Not you, don't ever... call me Candy, please don't." She changed her words halfway through, avoiding the questions that Spark would ask.  
"Sorry."  
"It's not you."  
Candela held her phone close, opening it up after a moment. The reminders of how she had gotten through the feelings afterward still remained. Especially that song.  
"I hope he burns," she mumbled to herself. "For all he's done, he deserves it."  
"I... I don't understand."  
"..." Candela didn't answer him.  
"Who's... Who's he, Candela? I'll listen. Please. Just tell me, I want to help."  
"...Jeremy. He's my ex. Or.. uh... abuser."  
"Oh, goodness! That's terrible!" Spark's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I- I didn't know you were--"  
"No. I didn't want you to know. But I refuse to go back."  
"It's okay. Both Blanche and I would never hurt you."  
"That's not what he did. He trapped me inside."  
"We wouldn't do that. It'd just mean a wrecked house, I know you!"  
She smiled slightly.  
"Fine then. I'll go for it. Just this once, though."  
Spark grinned. "Thank you, Candela!"  
"Candy'll work. Just not too much, Sparks."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding off on angst for too long... Sorry, guys.


End file.
